Turn Back Time
by Divine Heros
Summary: (Httyd 2) Hiccup opened his eyes. He was in his former room, dressed in his previous flight suit, and he felt strangely younger. Confused, he crept out of bed, and made his way towards the look out from his room. Peeking over, he could feel his eyes burn with tears, could hear his heart pound in his chest, and could feel his whole body shake. There he was. Alive, not dead. "Dad?"
1. Prologue

Walking through his village, the new chief of Berk looked around, once more. Ice. That's all he ever sees anymore. Everywhere he goes, there's ice. He passes former homes and structures that are being pierced with ice.

He sees children, who are no longer running house from house, giggling and screaming, sitting quietly on the steps of the Great Hall.

He sees his villagers, who are usually loud and very vocal, who are now quietly working to remove the cold, clear, splinters from their former homes.

He sees the dragons, who usually are running and flying and messing around, huddling in corners. They're avoiding the people. The people's dragons and most trusted allies. He can see the scars on the bodies from medal and beatings that the dragons took from being under his control.

And last but not least, he sees them. His team. His partners. His riders. His friends. His family. He sees them slowly sitting and covering their faces with their rusted and dirty hands. He can see the tears. The tears that are threatening to fall any second. He can see their eyes. He can see the sadness, the pain, the hurt, the worry. The loss of hope.

He knows. He knows. All of this suffering. All of this pain. All of the hardship. Is because of him. He knows that to be true. No matter how many times people tell him that it's not his fault, he brushes them off. Because it is.

If he had never flown from Berk that morning. If he had never went to that island with Toothless. If he had never confronted those dragon trappers. If he had never went after that madman. If he had never tried to reason with him. If he had never done any of that, then his people would not, absolutely not, be suffering the way they were. If he had never left that morning, then his home, their home, would not be covered and destroyed in ice.

If he had never left that morning, then he would still be alive. He would still be chief. He would still be sitting there, watching the races and cheering too loudly. His father...would still be alive. Stoick the Vast would still be alive.

If he had never ran that morning.

As he made his way past the silent village and into his own house, one of the few that were still standing, he felt anger. He felt hatred. He felt guilt. He felt it all. All at himself. All of this happened because of him. None of this would've happened if he never left that morning.

This could've been avoided. Easily avoided.

But he never listened.

The chief entered his hut and slammed the door behind him. He stared at the emptiness. The quietness that surrounded him. This could've been avoided. All of this could've been avoided.

But he never listened.

He then made his way, up to his room, where he silently sat down and shoved his face into his hands. Oh, how he hated himself. He was utterly disappointed and disgusted at himself. This was all his fault. He fell back into the bed, tears storming from his eyes, and his chest heaved with agony.

"One more chance," he whispered to the darkness. "Just one more chance."

But as always, there was no answer.

"Please, let the clock turn back. Please, rewind the time. Please, allow me to redo my mistake. The mistake that destroyed everything. Please," he whispered once more, with a very hoarse voice. "Please." His final plead was met with more silence and darkness as his eyes closed.

As his emerald eyes shut and his body slacked, the chief failed to notice the sky, the sun setting sky, rewinding.


	2. You're alive?

The first thing Hiccup noticed when he woke up, was the lack of clothes. He felt lighter. He then lifted his head from his pillow and looked at his clothes. His flight suit? It's been months since he wore it. Looking up, Hiccup's breath went away.

 _My room. My. Room._ Hiccup thought as he sat up in bed. He was in his old room. The room he grew up in. Where he had designed, slept, and hidden in before his dad...dad. Hiccup's eyes darkened. _This has to be a prank. The others are probably messing with me._

He then shot up out of bed and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Toothless, staring back at him. "Uh...bud," Hiccup started. "What are you doing here?"

Toothless looked just as confused as his rider. It had been forever since Toothless had slept in the same room as Hiccup, considering he had to lead the dragons.

"What in the world?" Hiccup rubbed his forehead. This was not how he had wanted to start his day. Looking around once more, Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow. However, before either could move towards the stairs, a loud and booming voice echoed throughout the house. A voice Hiccup never thought he would hear again.

"Hiccup! Are you awake, son?"

Said son felt his own heart start to pick up speed. He felt his breath catch and his lungs stopped working. His head got lighter and time started to slow down.

"Hiccup! If you are, I need to talk you about something." Stoick the Vast exclaimed. His voice booming from the downstairs.

As slowly as possible to make sure he didn't pass out, Hiccup made his way over to the edge of his room. He peered over as his vision cleared and his eyes widened as far as they could go. There he was. Stoick the Vast. His father. His chief. _His father_.

"...dad." Hiccup felt his voice come out, although he hadn't felt his mouth open. Everything was numb.

"Aye son. You're up early," his father laughed. "Are you and Toothless going to participate in the race today?" He then turned towards the table and sat down, grabbing a cup of med.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out this time. Nothing except, "you're alive."

Stoick stopped drinking and turned to look at his dumbfounded son. "What was that, son?"

Hiccup felt his own body stop working as he stared into his father's green eyes. He took in the wrinkles of his dad's face, the long red beard that had been slowly whitening, the brown and furry cape that clung to his father's bold shoulders, and that smile that his father always showed him. Hiccup could feel his vision darkening and blurring as his father rose from the table.

"Are you alright, son?" Stoick stood up as he watched his child. His son's body was rigid. His eyes weren't as bright as usual and his breathing wasn't constant. Stoick was immediately on alert.

Hiccup continued to stare at his father as he could feel himself losing consciousness. _So much for not passing out._

"Son... are you alright?" Stoick had started to slowly walk towards the stairs, preparing to catch Hiccup if needed.

"I... you're..." Hiccup trailed off as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped forward off the edge.

"Son!" Stoick moved at lightning speed and caught his child. Hiccup's eyes were closed, his usual tan skin was now pale, and his limbs dangled in his father's grasp. His head was cradled on Stoick's shoulder and his father slowly lowered them both to the wooden floor.

"Hiccup..." Stoick brushed his son's auburn bangs out of the way and placed his ear near his child's mouth and nose. Stoick sighed in relief. Hiccup was breathing. For a moment, Stoick held his twenty-year old boy in his arms, taking in the fact that Hiccup as alright.

He then slowly stood up with Hiccup, who was safely secured in his father's arms, with his head resting on his father's shoulder and his arms gently crossed over his waist. Stoick headed towards the door, but turned around and looked back up at Hiccup's room where a certain night fury was watching. The dragon's eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"He's alright, Toothless." Stoick said to him. "Come on," He mentioned towards the door. "I'm taking him to Gothi's."

Toothless obeyed and cautiously walked down the stairs and passed Stoick. He opened the door with his head and walked out before Stoick. The chief of Berk then made his way out the door, just as Gobber the Belch hobbled up the stairs, leading to the house.

"Stoick I need to talk to you about..." Gobber trailed off as he stared at the unconscious form of his apprentice.

"He's breathing, Gobber." Stoick reassured his friend. "I'm taking him to Gothi's. He just passed out as I was talking to him."

"I'll go and make sure she's ready for him." Gobber then hurried back down the stairs and took off on Grump towards Gothi's.

Stoick then made is way towards his own dragon, Skullcrusher and just as he was about to get on, he heard five more voices come up from behind him.

"Stoick!" Astrid was immediately at his side and had his son's face in her hands. She stared, her eyes filled with panic at the sight of her love.

"Chief!" Snotlout cried as he ran up next to Astrid. He gasped at the sight of his unconscious friend.

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor! Is he okay?" Fishlegs panicked as he came to the other side of his chief and looked down upon his friend.

"Whoa! What happened to H?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister, Ruffnut came to stand on the other side of Fishlegs.

"He passed out this morning. I'm taking him to Gothi's." Stoick explained to the frantic teens. However, he inwardly smiled at the fact that they cared so much for his boy.

"Snotlout," Stoick addressed the smaller man. "Could you hold him for a moment?"

"Of course, sir." Snotlout then took the heir from Stoick as the chief climbed onto Skullcrusher. Snotlout then gently handed Hiccup back to Stoick and he and the other four watched as their friend is taken to the healer's, with Toothless following closely on foot.

"How did he just, pass out?" Astrid asked. Her head was bowed in worry as he made her way to Stormfly.

"I don't know! I hope he's okay! He better be because he knows he shouldn't scare us like this!" Fishlegs rambled on as he scurried over to Meatlug. "I'm mean, he better be okay! He will be okay! He's Hiccup! He's gonna..."

"Would you shut up for one moment?!" Snotlout flicked the rambler's ear as he hopped onto Hookfang. "He's fine, Fishface!"

"Ya, he's Hiccup!" Ruffnut piped up and she and her twin clambered onto Barf and Belch.

"H, is a warrior!" Tuffnut said. He then flexed his arms. "Like the nightly Thor once said, ' _those who are scrawny, are mighty, and those who aren't, suck!'_ "

"I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything like that, Tuff." Astrid rolled her eyes and the five of them took off towards Gothi's.

"I really hope that Thor strikes you with lightning." Snotlout said as he flew passed the twins and smacked Tuffnut in the head.

"Hey! Thor most definitely said that!" Tuffnut fixed his helmet. "I heard it in my dreams."

"I'm pretty sure that was me talking to you," Ruffnut said, smacking her twin's back. "You and I always have very lengthy conversations when you're asleep. It's pretty cool."

"Wow really! That's awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Ugh." Astrid smacked her head, continuing to groan as they approached Gothi's.

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been really busy lately and I finally had time to finish this chapter.**

 **Also, HAVE YOU SEEN THE HTTYD 3 TRAILER?! I'M SO EXCITED! IT LOOKS SOOOOO GOOD!**


	3. Comfort

"...how is... Gothi?"

"Hiccup... strong... be alright."

"...waking up."

"...up?"

"Hic..."

"Hiccup?"

* * *

"Ugh..."

Groaning, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. Blinking away the black and white spots clouding his vision, the twenty year old took in his surroundings.

Starting at him with wide eyes, were the fellow riders, Gothi, Gobber, Toothless, and...

"Dad..." Hiccup whispered. He slowly reached his hand out towards the larger man.

"Aye son," Stoick grasped his son's hand and cupped Hiccup's face with the other, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm...fine," Hiccup answered cautiously. He took in all his father's features once more; with Stoick's worry filled green eyes staring back at him. Hiccup then leaned his face into his father's hand and closed his eyes, with a small smile forming on his face.

Stoick rubbed his thumb on Hiccup's cheek, knowing that his boy was calming down. He then looked at Gothi, "will he be alright?"

Gothi hobbled over to the teen, just as he reopened his eyes. Hiccup watched her as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. After a minute, Gothi took her hand off and wrote in the dirt. She then motioned for Gobber to translate.

"She says, 'He's gonna be just fine. No fever and doesn't seem to have any head problems. He just needs to take it easy'," Gobber looked up from the dirt and then gently messed up Hiccup's hair, "take it easy, Hiccup."

Taking the whole room by surprise, Hiccup smiled at Gobber and nodded. Stoick raised an eyebrow and looked at Gobber in confusion, with his friend returning the action.

"What happened this morning, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she walked over to him. She sat down at the end of the bed and rested her hand on Hiccup's thigh.

"...Honestly, I don't know," Hiccup shrugged.

"Dude, you like... I don't know... passed out!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"We were so scared, Hiccup! We saw your dad carrying you out of your house and you didn't even seem like you were breathing!" Fishlegs about screamed as he grasped Hiccup's shoulders.

"I'm serious guys," Hiccup pushed Fishlegs' hands off, "I just felt dizzy and passed out." He then proceeded to sit up in bed and crossed his legs.

Stoick eyed his son, clearly knowing Hiccup was lying, but didn't push it. He nodded and turned Hiccup's face towards his own, "that may be, however you heard Gothi. Take it easy today, son."

Hiccup paused for a moment again as he looked at his dad. However, he broke out of his trance as his father raised an eyebrow. "Oh, ya I will. Don't worry...dad," Hiccup nodded at Stoick.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup was finally released from the bed. However, to make sure Hiccup didn't fall again, Stoick had Toothless carry his rider down the steps. Stoick was still eyeing his son, as the was the first time that Hiccup didn't complain. He hadn't once argued with Stoick today.

"I'm guessing you're not racing today?" Astrid teased her boyfriend. She was sitting behind him on Toothless, with her left arm around his waist and her right hand playing with his hair.

"I don't think so," Hiccup laughed, "but I think dad'll let me watch." Hiccup eyed his father.

Stoick turned and look at Hiccup, smirked, and nodded, "as long as you take it easy for the day."

"Yah, yah," Hiccup waved his dad off, "I gotchu."

"Good," Stoick then turned back around. Worry crossed over his face as he kept walking. _What's going on with him? No arguing with Gothi for the first time and he didn't bolt for a flight on Toothless._ Stoick stopped his train of thought as he snuck a quick glance at the dragon. _Even Toothless has been acting strangely._ Stoick shook his head just as the group made it to his house.

"Riders, go get ready for the race," Stoick addressed the teens, "Hiccup, a word?"

The twins cheered and smashed their helmets together before taking off. Snotlout pumped his muscles, with Fishlegs giving Hiccup a quick squeeze on the shoulder. Both boys ran off as Astrid climbed down from the saddle. She kissed Hiccup on the cheek and ran her hand through his hair once more before running off.

Hiccup then looked at his dad, "yah?"

"What really happened this morning, son?" Stoick walked up to his boy and helped him from the saddle.

"I...really don't know...dad," Hiccup avoided his father's look as they went up the stairs and into the house. Toothless followed and quickly ran up to Hiccup's room as they entered the house.

"Hiccup," Stoick turned his son towards him, "look at me." Stoick moved his son's face towards his own.

Hiccup slowly looked at his dad. As he looked into his father's eyes, something inside of him broke. Then, in one swift movement, Hiccup heaved and the dam broke. His knees collapsed and tears streamed down his face. He fell into his father.

Stoick panicked but composed himself quickly and caught Hiccup. He wrapped his arms around his child and held him close. Hiccup buried his face in his father's chest.

Stoick rubbed his son's back and used his other hand to gently hold Hiccup's head close. He placed a small kiss on Hiccup's head.

"It's okay son. It's okay," Stoick said quietly, "I'm here, I'm here."

* * *

Hey dear readers! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story and I apologize for that.

Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I do have ideas for the story, I just need to build them up.

BTW: Toothless is aware of what is happening. He went back in time with Hiccup and is wary of Stoick right now, which you all probably know the reason for.


	4. Race and Decisons

"And that's nine for the twin! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none!" Stoick announced to the audience as the five riders flew past the stands.

The crowd went nuts and many people held their hands up as the racers high-fived them.

"Haha! Gobber!" Stoick laughed and turned towards his old friend, "it's time."

"Aye, Chief!" Gobber then turned and hobbled down the steps of the stage towards the launcher. He then put his hand on the lever and signaled the horn-blower. A loud noise boomed through Berk and the racers cheered as they came around the corner.

"Up Stormfly!" Astrid commanded her dragon. She and the Deadly Nadder went towards the sky just as Gobber launched the black sheep. "Almost there, girl!" Astrid grunted as she and Stormfly approached the animal. "And... NO!"

"YES! Let's go Barf!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she and Tuffnut snatched the sheep seconds before the Hofferson girl.

"Good job babe!" Snotlout cheered.

* * *

The crowd went nuts at the scene. People were clapping, jumping up and down. Some were drunk too.

Watching from the stage, Hiccup laughed at the fellow riders. Sure he wanted Astrid to get the sheep, however, seeing the twins take it so easily was quite funny. He then tore his eyes away and placed them on his father just as Astrid caught up to the twins and took the animal back.

"That's my future daughter-in-law!" Stoick bellowed.

Hiccup blushed hard. He knew his father was in complete support of their relationship, but sometimes there was too much support. Hiccup then just shook his head. He missed his father too much to care. He continued to then watch the race as his girlfriend took the win, after dodging Snotlout and finishing with an amazing twist above the baskets. Hiccup stood up cheering for her as she rode past and blew a kiss at him. He blushed but continued to cheer.

After Astrid passed, Stoick turned towards his son and walked over to him. He gently padded Hiccup's shoulder and asked, "you doing alright, son?"

"I'm alright, dad," Hiccup smiled, "is this usually how the races go when I'm not here?"

"Aye," Stoick laughed as he and Hiccup made their way down the stage, "but when you're here..."

"I win," Hiccup laughed with his father. He knew he was still the reigning champion of the races. Toothless will always have the advantage with his speed and Hiccup always has something planned up his sleeve.

Both soon made it off the stage and walked over to the riders. Stoick ruffled his son's hair and gave him a small kiss on Hiccup's head as he walked away.

Hiccup smiled at his dad and turned his attention towards his approaching girlfriend. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Congrats on the win, Milady," Hiccup kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, babe," Astrid blushed, "you feeling better?" She put her hand in his cheek.

"A lot," Hiccup leaned into her touch, "I'm serious when I said that I just got dizzy. I probably stood up to quickly when I got out of bed. It happens."

"Yeah..." Astrid looked into his green eyes and squinted, clearly not believing him, "if you wanna talk about anything, you can come to me you know."

"I know that. You don't have to worry. I'm fine," Hiccup smiled at her as she took her hand off his face, "I'm just gonna go for a quick flight, clear my mind for a bit."

"Want me to go with you?" Astrid asked as they started to walk towards the Night Fury.

"Naw, I kinda just wanna go alone. We can go on a flight tonight," Hiccup grabbed his helmet and hopped onto Toothless, "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, be safe," Astrid smiled at him as he took off.

* * *

Soaring above the ocean, Hiccup and Toothless flew as fast as they could to the island they had previously named Itchy Armpit. Not that it was named that anymore.

Hiccup still was in shock in what's been happening. As far as he was concerned, his father had died, Berk was in ruins, he was chief, and he was definitely not twenty years old. However, it was all real. He was twenty years old, he wasn't the chief, Berk was in perfectly good condition, and his father was alive.

Hiccup could feel his eyes start watering again, not knowing if it was the wind blowing in this eyes through his mask or the fact that he as feeling so emotional right now. He blinked away the tears just as he and Toothless came across the island. They landed pretty hard and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and threw his helmet off. His hand flew towards his head as he gripped his hair and started pacing all over the cliff.

"I can't believe it," Hiccup turned towards the Night Fury. The dragon looked at him with big concerned eyes hat held so much sadness and shock. "Is this really happening, bud? Did we... did we go back in time?"

Toothless walked over to his distressed rider and gave Hiccup and calm lick on the head. Hiccup smiled at his dragon and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck as the dragon leaned into the heir. "Thank you, bud."

The two stood there for a few moments before Hiccup backed up, rubbing at his eyes, "okay, now, we need to figure out what's going on. As far as I know, time traveling shouldn't exist. However, we just traveled back in time to the morning that I had left, met Eret, met my mom, met Drago, met and alpha again, lost dad, became chief, and stopped a war," Hiccup scratched his head and turned towards the view off the cliff, "and I guessing that's Eret and his trappers back in business," He put his hands on his hips, leaned on his leg, and sighed as he looked at the smoke forming in the distance, "great."

He turned back to Toothless, "what do you say, bud? Wanna check it out...again?"

Toothless rolled his eyes but agreed. He turned to the side and gestured for Hiccup to climb aboard. Hiccup laughed and climbed on, "let's go."

The two took off in the distance, just as a certain Rumblehorn dragon landed on the spot the Night Fury had just been. Stoick hopped off his dragon and picked up the helmet Hiccup had left behind. He sighed, "Hiccup." Stoick shook his head as he looked up and watched as the black spot continued to get smaller.

Stoick rubbed his hand down his face and got back onto Skullcrusher, "follow them boy."

The dragon obeyed and the two leaders took off after Hiccup and Toothless with Stoick cursing under his breath.

* * *

Hello there dear readers! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been so busy and I've had so much drama in my life. But here I am!

Anyway, I hope you guys had happy holidays and a great New Year!

I hope to have the next chapter up before Valentines. So thank you all for the patience!


	5. Encounters

Pumping his wings, Toothless flew over the vast landscape, as Hiccup readied himself to face the trappers once more.

 _Remember Hiccup,_ the young heir thought to himself, _Eret hates Drago and never actually wanted to work with him. Eret was just scared of Drago. You can do this._

Hiccup took a deep breath as the gigantic ice formation came into view. He slowly but tightly slowed the Night Fury down as they glided over the destroyed base.

"Remember this bud?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who cooed in response.

The duo flew near the shadows as they grounded a turn that allowed the Berkian to have a full view of the central base.

Both extremely quiet, Hiccup and Toothless gracefully landed. Hiccup descended from the dragon and unlatched his blade from his thigh. He nodded at the dragon, who nodded back, and the duo set off, walking deeper into the unusual empty base.

* * *

"Come on, Skullcrusher!" Stoick commanded his dragon as they neared the weirdly huge ice. Stoick was fuming with rage as he watched the Night Fury disappear from view.

As the chief neared, he slowed the Running mblehorn down in shock. A whole base was completely covered in ginormous spikes of ice. Splinters of wood and metal were blended into the ice and sticking out at thousands of spots. There was blood on some pieces of wood and Stoick could faintly see pieces of clothing as well.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Stoick thought, you better have one hell of an explanation for flying into this.

Stoick then guided Skullcrusher around the turn, following the path of the Night Fury, and happened to catch a quick glimpse of his boy and the dragon descending deeper into the base.

Stoick quietly growled as he quickly landed his dragon and pulled his sword out. He then got down from the dragon and quietly followed his boy, with the Rumblehorn following behind.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Hiccup question himself as he looked around the destroyed base. There was no one in sight. "I would've thought for sure that Eret and his trappers would've been hiding in the same spots," Hiccup then looked up at the towering glaciers as he tried to find the trappers, "guess not."

As the heir made another turn down a dark corridor, he saw a very unusual sight.

"What in the world?"

Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow and the two made their way down the dark hallway towards a very large and deep hole in the center of the base. Approaching the hole, the duo looked down. There, at the bottom of the hole, we're the trappers. Bloody, broken limb from limb, and dead.

"Oh no…" Hiccup stumbled back from the hole and fell onto his dragon. He dropped his blade as he slid to the ground and put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Stoick loudly whispered as he entered the base. "Son! Where are you?" Toothless!"

The chief then turned towards his dragon and held his son's helmet out to him, "find him, Skullcrusher."

The dragon obeyed as he sniffed the helmet. He put his nose to the ground for a few moments before perking up. The dragon the quietly led the chief though the base and came to a stop in front of a large, dark corridor. The dragon looked at Stoick and motioned the chief towards the entrance. Stoick nodded and the two walked slowly down the hallway.

As the duo neared, Stoick heard quiet sobs. Recognizing the sound, Stoick broke out into a sprint. He and the Rumblehorn exited the corridor and came across the Night Fury and heir. Hiccup was seen with his head in this hands and his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly, as the Night Fury was seen with his tail wrapped around his rider and his head nudging the young heir.

Stoick breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his boy uninjured but had his worry quickly wash over his anger. He quickly walked towards his son, not before looking into the huge hole Hiccup was seated in front of. He looked down and quickly looked back up as he saw the damage inside.

Looking back towards his boy, he walked over and came to a crouch on the left of Hiccup. He put his hand on his son's back and pulled the boy into a hug.

Hiccup immediately tensed up, but relaxed as he realized who it was. He grabbed his father's clothes as he buried his head in Stoick's chest. Hiccup then felt his father's hand run though his hair as the other was calmly rubbing his back.

"It's alright son, it's alright," Stoick tried to ease the boy. He couldn't understand why Hiccup was crying over people he didn't know, but understood why is boy was upset at the situation. The men in the hole, not only were killed young, but were killed by dragons no doubt.

"I….knw...thm...dad," Hiccup tried to choke out. "we...wr...frnz."

"What was that son?"

"We were friends," Hiccup managed to say as he calmed down.

"What do you mean…"

TING

Stoick whipped his head around at the noise and pulled his son closer to his body. He felt Hiccup tense up and look over his father's shoulder. Stoick grabbed his sword and put it protectively in front of him and his boy.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his blade and readied it as he was squished against his dad's chest. He could feel his father's deep breaths and the sound of footsteps became known.

The two dragons gathered around the two humans and spread their wings out, low growls and grumbles coming out.

Hiccup could feel his father tighten his grip on him as the footsteps came closer and closer. The scraping of metal against the ice and flooring was suddenly heard, as if the person or thing was purposely doing it. Hiccup then scooted closer to his father and unleashed his sword, the flame blaring up. Stoick grabbed the sword from Hiccup's hand and held the two weapons in front of both.

Hiccup was then able to see a shadow of a man, a very large man, coming closer. He was able to pick out the shadow of long, unruly hair, and the odd flopping of an arm. Hiccup's breath hitches and got caught in his throat as he realized who is was.

"Stay close to me," Stoick whispered to his son as the man drew towards the opening of the corridor, "don't move." He felt Hiccup nod and heard his son's breath get caught in his throat as the man came out of the corridor.

The man was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape, apparently made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt he wore a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. He had long dreadlocks for hair, that were whipping and dangling around his scared face. The cape, as Stoick could see, was covering his left arm as the right arm was seen, carrying a large Bullhook weapon.

Stoick growled and tightened his grip on the weapons as the man looked up and dreadfully smiled at the chieftain.

"I see you're still alive, Stoick," Drago Bludvist spoke, "and with a runt as well. How exciting."

* * *

 **Hey readers! So sorry about the late update. I had a last minute out of town trip and wasn't able to get this chapter up.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to comment, favorite, and or follow!**

 **PS: HTTYD 3 IS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND SEEING IT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!**


End file.
